In the design of trim parts for automotive vehicle wheels, lightweight flexible materials, such as plastics, are in wide-spread use. Because of the inherent flexibility of the parts fabricated from such materials it is necessary for the automotive designer to give careful attention to the prevention of squeaks and rattles generated at the interface between the plastic wheel trim and the metallic wheels on which the trim is mounted. In many instances, it is possible to effect a connective interface between the wheel trim and the wheel at the point at which styling considerations dictate the wheel trim and wheel being closest proximity. Typical of such designs is that in the common wheel cover situation in which clips or other connecting devices are positioned near the outer periphery of the wheel cover for engagement near the outer periphery of the wheel.
In some instances, however, the connective interface between the wheel and the trim is effected in another position such as radially inwardly toward the hub of the wheel. In such instances, a standoff device is generally formed on the annular surface of the wheel trim projecting toward the wheel to laterally locate and space the wheel trim with respect to the wheel. It is in such designs that squeaks and rattles tend to be experienced as the plastic standoff intermittently engages the adjacent portion of the wheel.